Splinter's Last Birthday
by Savairaty's Angel
Summary: 25 years have passed and the turtles are living their own lives now. Splinter amazingly is still alive, but none to well. What could be wrong with him?
1. Chapter 1

"Master Splinter? Are you awake?"

"_Tired. So…very tired…_" Every movement was aching weariness. The pain was gone, for now, but the exhaustion persisted like a ruthless Foot Ninja. Even the simplest thing, like opening his eyes, had become a cruel and difficult process. But he couldn't just lie still and ignore his son; he would attempt, with some struggle, to open his very old and weary eyes. For a time, all he saw was the darkness of his room; he squinted, his aging eyes and soon saw the clock that hung over a picture of his father-master Yoshi. It was 1:47 in the morning. How long was he asleep? With that, it took him a while to gain what strength that hadn't left him yet and push up. He felt his arms shaking from pushing his weary and thin body up.

"Master Splinter? I've made you your tea…would you like me to leave it at the door?"

Splinter would sigh heavily; he was finally up, but not out of bed. He lightly tapped the floor for his glasses and sigh. His voice was dry and felt cracked from not having anything to drink yet. Finding his glasses, he placed them on his nose and adjusted them near his eyes. His old ears were torn, but not that badly torn; just a few nips here and there. He would look around for his cane, soon spotting it near him; he used his tail to get it. He realized that even moving his tail ached greatly; taking his cane, he struggled; his body was shaking as he rose and got to his feet. Almost there, just need to get dressed and leave the room.

"Master Splinter?"

"I will…be out in a…in a moment, my son." he spoke hoarsely with fading breath.

"Okay Splinter. If you need help just call me."

Hearing the sound of footsteps leaving, Splinter groaned and sighed to himself; maybe he should have asked for help. With his cane, he slowly made his way to his dresser and looked through the clothes that April and Casey had so kindly bought him at a local Japanese store that had just opened last week. But out of all the clothes, Splinter still found great comfort in his old kimono that had grown a bit big on him from the weight he's been loosing. Just as he was about to put it on, he blinked and squinted his eyes, adjusting his glasses as he saw a hole on the right side of his kimono sleeve. "_Just like me…this kimono is also old._" He sighed and took his kimono off, he would walk to a sowing machine one of his son's had bought him for Father's day. He sat down and searched though a small box of patches he could use to cover the hole. Finding one, he lit a candle so he could see much better and began to sow; after a good ten minutes he was done; he put his kimono back on and gave a warm, weak smile. He head towards the door of his room, but stopped as he took his old blue shawl and draped it over his shoulders.

* * *

"Here you go Master Splinter." It had been 25 since the defeat of the Shredder and everything was back as to the way it was...peaceful. But not all thing's stayed the same, Raphael left to go live with his girlfriend (who later in the years became his wife) in Pennsylvania; from there he opened a shop for people who loved to weight lift, Donatello also left to become a professor at a University in Florida, and Leonardo left for Japan, to teach the ways of ninjitsu to all who wished to learn. As for Michelangelo; he remained in New York with Master Splinter. He works at a comic store that's right next to April's antic shop, and later on became the manager. Mikey wore his work uniform, over his brown vest jacket, and was getting ready to leave for work. He went into the kitchen to cook something for tonight for when he got home from work. 

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked as he went to one of the cabinets for some spices. "I mean…not that I want to pry or anything, but you haven't eaten in over **5 days** already." Finding the spice he needed, he went to the pan and began to season some meat.

"_5 days,_" Splinter thought as he took his warm cup of tea in his hands, "_Has it truly been that long? I hadn't even noticed…_" He would take a few sips of his tea and smile, a soft murr emitting from his throat as he looked to his son, "I suppose I could have something small to snack on." Michelangelo turned, he gave Splinter a big old grin when he heard him say this.

"Anything in particular?" Mikey asked as he wiped his hands on the kitchen rag. Splinter thought about this for a moment, normal he wouldn't eat anything big. He took another sip from his cup and smiled, "I suppose some toast." Mikey nodded and took some bread; he placed two slices in the toaster and yawned softly. This caught Splinter's attention as he shook his head softly, "Working late isn't good for you, my son."

"I know Sensei, but someone has to pay for the bills." The toast popped up; Mikey buttered the toasted bread and placed it on a plate, he walked over to Splinter, "And besides, your health is much more important than my sleep."

"Did someone say sleep?" Mikey turned; walking down the stairs was Michelangelo's wife Mina. She was human; not like Raphael's wife who was a mutant. Mina was pregnant and due to have her babies this month. She yawned softly and walked over to Splinter, kissing his head as she smiled, "How are you this morning?"

Master Splinter responded with the truth. "This is one of the better days, my dear. Though it is getting quite difficult to catch my breath, these days. But," He took her hand and smiled, "The pain has lessened somewhat since you were able to provide some medication, for me."

"Awe, don't mention it Splinter." Mina said as she placed his hand on her rather large belly. "After all, I am a nurse…plus I wouldn't want the grandfather of my baby to not be here when she's born."

"**He**!" Mikey said in a joking manner, "It will be a "**he**", Mina." He watched as she stuck her tongue out, she suddenly gasped and looked down to her belly. Splinter had jerked his hand away when he felt the movement of the baby; this actually caught him by surprise. He looked up as he saw Mina smile and giggle softly.

"Looks like someone can't wait to say, "Hi," to **her** grandpa." Both Mina and Splinter had to laugh; Splinter was still getting used to the fact that she was pregnant and movement would often be felt inside her belly. Suddenly, Splinter broke into violent coughs. Mina gasped and backed away for a moment, unsure what was wrong at first. He coughed harder, arching down as he held onto his shawl and placed his free hand on his mouth to cover any germs that Mina might get. After all, if she got sick, her baby would be ill as well. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded and started to slump and sink to the ground.

"Splinter!!" Michelangelo quickly went to his sensei's said as he, along with Mina's help, caught him and guided his body the rest of the way to the floor.

"I'm s-sorry," Splinter gasped out between coughs as he rubbed his neck.

"Shh, don't talk," Mikey said, as he held him.

Mina would go to the kitchen, taking a cup of water and taking out a bottle that had Splinter's name on it. Taking three pills, she returned shortly with the water and medicine. Michelangelo took the glass in one hand and placed the other in the small of Splinter's back. Gently, he lifted him to accept it with Mina supporting his side. Mikey guided the liquid to his mouth just barely tipping it to allow a small trickle. Splinter tensed a bit, but relaxed as it slid down his throat while easing the grinding pains. Mina would then give Mikey the medicine, helping him sit Splinter up as she would rub Splinter's back and watch as he gave him the medicine.

The liquid had helped subdue the coughing, but Mina noted Splinter's chest pumping unusually slow and shallow. "Can you stand, Splinter?" She asked as she used her thumb to smooth the water that had escaped around Splinter's muzzle. Splinter nodded weakly, a smile came to his muzzle as he would grunt; struggling as he rose to his feet and used his cane as support. He had gotten up with a wobbly and shaky motion, but was on his feet none the less.

"I-I am….f-fine now…cough" He held his shawl, looking up towards the two as a smile came onto his face so they wouldn't worry so much. "Really…I…just need rest." Mina would help Splinter walk towards his bedroom, as she watched him enter through his bedroom door; she gave a sad sigh and rubs her belly.

"I'm worried about Splinter, dear." She said as she walked to him and sat down on a chair. "Perhaps I should call Anna, and get her to check up on how Splinter's health is?"

"Yeah…okay, hon." He looked at her and softly kissed her lips, "I have to go to work now…please watch him for me?"

"You know I will honey." She would wave a gentle goodbye as he walked out his house and left to go to work.

**_TBC. . ._**


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been 25 years…" Splinter simply whispered to himself as he took a family portrait of his sons and himself; young, happy…together as one. "25 years since…since the family broke apart." He traced his fingers over the frame softly, his old eyes fixed on his three sons who left home. "Leonardo…Raphael…Donatello…" He placed the picture up; he would take his cane and walk towards his rocker. His back aching from the movement as he sat and thought to himself, "_Why did you all leave home that day? Why…did you leave me?_" He sat back, letting the rocker rock him as he would slowly drift asleep. His mind filled with thoughts and memories of his sons, some which was about that day…

_…that day his family fell apart…_

**__**

**_25 Years ago _**

"You're serious, guys?" Michelangelo was sitting in the couch, watching as Leonardo had a large bag of his belongings, Donatello was wearing his lab coat and had a large suitcase with his most precious inventions, and Raphael took along with him plane tickets and a piece of paper with his girlfriends address. "B-But you're all not leaving tonight? W-What about Splinter?"

"Splinter will understand…besides…" Leonardo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder as he smiled softly, "I've been meaning to return to Japan. The Ancient One said that he needed help within his dojo, and I agreed to help as soon as the Shredder was gone and the Tribunal was over."

"Donnie…where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"To the University of Florida." Donnie said. "I heard Leatherhead say that the University is looking for great minds. He's already a teacher there, so I'm hoping that once I'm done with school I could stay there and become a professor."

Splinter was just about to walk in when he heard his sons; he had a tray of tea in his hands. His old ears heard them talking about…leaving. Splinter almost dropped the tray; he would lean against the wall and make sure they didn't see him.

"Raph…please tell me you're leaving to a place that's close to here…" Mikey asked almost in a pleading manner.

"Sorry Mikey," Raph shook his head, "I'm goin to Pennsylvania to be with my girl-friend. She says they have a weight lifting store that I could work in, besides…with her pregnant with my kids…I have to be there to help her."

"_Pregnant?! When did this happen?_" Splinter felt his body sinking down against the wall as he heard all his sons say this. He closed his eyes tightly, almost as if not wanting to hear this, but…he had to, he had to know if his last son was leaving him.

"Well I'm not going to abandon Splinter!" Splinter's ears perked up, but could sense a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm going to be the best son he's ever had! I won't abandon him like all of you are!!"

"Mikey…it's not like that." Donnie said.

"Yeah…we just want lives out in the real world." Raph continued.

"You should come with us." Leo said.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE THE ONLY FATHER WE HAVE!" Mikey shouted, now he was getting angry. "Donnie, you can easily stay here and work as a professor online!" It was true, Donatello could do that; he looked down. "And Raph! You can have your girlfriend live here with us, there's a weight lifting store right across from April's shop! You can easily work there!!" Raph lowered his eyes, his brother was right, but, "And Leo, you know Master Splinter was going to give you master Yoshi's swords!" Leo let his eyes trail down, he had known this before, but; none of them answered because they knew he was right, but they all would leave. Mikey nodded, turning around as he grabbed his nun-chucks and began twirling them, "Get out…"

"What?" The three looked up, seeing Michelangelo in a fighting position as he was about to attack, "So you want to go and live like humans? Well to me you're all **not** part of this family anymore…SO GET OUT!!" They moved back one step, but they got the picture, and with this…they left. Mikey was still twirling his nun-chucks; frozen with sadness in his fighting pose, he fell to his knees, his nun-chucks stopped and fell to his sides. "They…They didn't…even fight….they didn't even fight to stay…they really did want to go…sniff…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Mikey let out a sorrow filled cry as he sniffled and sobbed in his hands. Splinter had fallen to the floor, his sons…they left him. His hands started shaking wildly and his eyes closed up tight as he dropped the tray. There was a loud crash, his teapot and tea cup breaking as he shivered there, tears falling down his eyes as he felt a throbbing pain in his heart. Mikey heard this, he looked around and finally found Splinter in a corner…crying. Mikey took him in his arms and started crying with him. Splinter held onto his son for dear life, his tears rushing down like a fierce river as he sobbed and chocked.

"N-No….they….they…" Splinter couldn't even find the right words to speak, his heart felt so broken.

"Don't worry Sensei…I'm staying here…I won't ever leave you….ever…"

_"…ever…"_

**_Present time; Splinter's room _**

"Splinter…?"

With a start, the aging rat jerked awake. The room was dim due to the lights of his candles as he soon saw Mina sitting by his side, caressing his hand. Furious with himself for having fallen asleep, he looked immediately to the clock; it was 5: 32 in the afternoon.

"You were sleeping, weren't you?" Mina asked with a soft smile.

"Sleeping?" Splinter rubbed his eyes, adjusting his glasses carefully as he sat up on his rocker and stretched, easing the kinks out of his old body. "I fear I was. Though my intentions were towards simply taking a nap, more then sleep."

She giggled softly, taking his shawl from the floor as she placed it on his shoulders, "Doctor Perez is here to give you, your daily check up."

He blinked; why would she be here unless, "Did you ask her to come…for me?" He merely lifted his old bushy brow when he asked her this.

"Well yes," She admitted, she was not one to lie to him in his face, "I'm just concerned for your health and so is Mikey."

Splinter placed his hand on her cheek, "I understand…you have no need to tell me what I already know, my dear." He said this with a warm and gently smile on his maw. He would take his cane and rise up, his legs shaking a bit as he would feel Mina's hands wrap around his body. "Thank you, Mina." As the two walked out the door a young woman, around the age of thirty, was waiting for them in the living room. She had a bag of medical equipment set on the living room table as she had a warm smile on her face.

"Why hello Splinter. I think you've gotten younger last I saw you." Splinter gave a raspy chuckle as he headed to his rocker to sit his weary body.

"Heh, either you are getting better at buttering up your patients, or you're teasing me, Dr. Perez." The doctor giggled softly as she went to put on her lab coat and look into her bag.

"Oh no, I would never tease you. Besides, I hear your birthday is coming up." She took out some thing's to check his pulse and his temperature. She would turn around, smiling softly as she winked to him, "I hope I get invited."

Splinter rolled his eyes, he really didn't like birthdays that much, especially his own. To him, another birthday was just another way of telling you how much older you were getting. "Do I need to take off my kimono, Doctor?" He asked as he was about to untie the string that held his kimono together.

"Hm? Oh yes, please." Watching him take off his kimono, she noticed he had lost a lot of weight last she saw him. She also noticed how his chest shook a bit and fell somewhat as if it was holding a heavy burden. She had frowned for a moment to see how someone so great was so quickly taken over by time and age. She shook her head and wiped the frown from her face, a smile taking its place as Dr. Perez would place the thermometer in his mouth and took his pulse with her watch. "Hmmm…so far so good Splinter." She took the thermometer from his mouth, 99.9; this was odd, and it concerned her a lot. Splinter was her most healthy patient! But now…tracing her fingers up and down his boney fore arm, she asked, "Can you flex your arm for me?" He nodded, flexing his arm only as far as his weary body would allow him. She gasped and gave a big smiled and threw her arms in the air, "Whoa there tiger, don't hit me or anything."

Splinter lifted his brow and looked at her, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes, "I believe you are the only Doctor that acts this silly with their patients."

Dr. Perez placed her gloved finger on his nose and laughed, "Naw, I'm only like that with you, because you are my best patient." She would turn around, taking out her stethoscope, she placed the ear part on and placed the ice cold metal on his chest. Splinter gasped at how cold it was, catching him rather off guard as he smiled with a bit of embarrassment. "Oops, I'm sorry was that cold?" She would rub it with her hands quickly and warmly. Then as it was warm, she placed it on his chest again and smiled, "Okay, breathe in…and then out." Having him repeat this, she went from one spot on his chest to another and when he did this. She heard something that seemed to concern her a lot; a strange raspy shaking in his lungs. "Can you breathe in all the way Splinter?"

Taking as much air as his old lungs would, he gasped sharply, a throbbing pain felt in his chest as he arched his body and started coughing. His body was shaking as he continued his harsh coughing; he was starting to wheeze, almost as if he wasn't able to breathe at all. Mina would watch in horror as she saw Splinter having another coughing attack; Dr. Perez would begin rubbing his back, trying to calm him as her eyes suddenly caught the sight of red drops of blood dripping from his mouth. She didn't respond to this, she would take out a napkin from her pocket and wipe his mouth, helping him to sit up as he was starting to calm down.

"I…I'm sorry…d-doctor…" Splinter said between weak wheezes as he rubbed his chest and sighed in relief as his coughing had subsided.

"No, Splinter. Its okay, I should be saying sorry instead of you." She would hand Splinter his kimono as she smiled placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go have a break and I will make an appointment for us to meet again, okay?"

Splinter nodded, he took his cane and weakly walked off to the recliner to rest and possibly take a nap. As Dr. Perez watched him, she noticed that his legs were wobbling shaking profoundly as if he was struggling to move his body. She sighed; Mina walked up to the doctor and noticed the sad look on her face, what was wrong?

"Anna? What's wrong? Is Splinter okay?" Mina prayed in her mind that she would say he was okay, that he was sick with the flu or something.

"Mina, come with me please." Anna would take Mina to a secluded area where Splinter wouldn't be able to hear them. The two had gone into the kitchen area, Anna sat Mina down on a chair as she rubbed her neck, "Well…from what I could gather from Splinter's condition…I think he might have TB."

"T-TB?! Are you sure?" Mina felt her heart racing as she almost felt like crying.

"There's no doubt about it. He's lost around 30 maybe 35 pounds; looks like he hasn't eaten. He's coughing a lot and when he was walking to his room I noticed a sudden fatigue. Plus when he had his little episode before, I noticed at the corner of his lip, that he was coughing blood."

"Oh dear god no…d-do you know when he might…die?"

"I'm not sure…but you best tell Michelangelo when he gets home…"

_**TBC. . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha-What do you mean, Mina? How could he be….dying?" Michelangelo had just returned home, tired and weary, hoping for a good nights sleep until he came home to a crying Mina. She told him that Splinter was showing symptoms of TB and that it was possible that he could be dying. Mina was crying softly, her eyes swelling up with tears as she looked at him and was so worried. Michelangelo shook his head; his hand clenched in a fist as he placed it on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't loose Splinter, not him!

"M-Mina?" A weak and raspy voice spoke out, "H-Has my son…cough…my son returned from work?" It was Splinter; his weak skinny body was shaking and his tail seemed to fall limply behind him as he walked.

Mina turned, her eyes swollen from crying, "O-Oh Splinter." She wiped her tears away and sniffed, "Yes…Yes he's here…sniff I…need to get ready for work…sniff…"

Splinter blinked. Almost squinting his eyes (even though the candle light he had near him helped him some) he was only able to see very little. The smell of salt water caught his attention, tears? Why was she crying? When Mina walked passed him, he took her hand with his free shaky paw and looked at her with much concern. But she had to turn away from him, she didn't want to see him, she pulled away and cried softly to her room. This made Splinter worried, why would she be crying? Before he could go after her, "Sensei…can I talk to you?" His son called him. Michelangelo sounded as if he was worried too, what was wrong? Splinter shakily made his way to a chair, he sat down and huffed softly, his breathing was getting rather tight despite the medicine Mina provided for him.

"Something the matter m-my son?" Splinter spoke with a tired, weak, and stuttering tone in his voice. The reason for stuttering was he was cold! He was wearing his night robe, his shawl AND had his blanket around him. With the light provided by his candle, Splinter could see the worry in his son's face. He placed the candle down, his hand feeling as if the heavy weight was lifted, as he reached out and cupped his paw on his son's cheek. "What troubles you, Michelangelo?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…I was…just worried…about what you wanted for your birthday." Splinter was taken back by this statement and blinked a few times. His son was hiding something, but he was too weak and tired to figure out what. He rolled his eyes though and looked at him.

"Besides not having this birthday party?" Splinter replied.

"Ha, ha, I'm serious, Splinter." Michelangelo placed his hand on his sensei's paw, "There must be something you want? New clothes?"

"I have enough of those, thank you my son.

"A new cane?"

"Have three that you and Mina have so kindly bought me."

"Well, what would you like?"

Splinter looked down, his paw withdrawn from his son's hand as he folded his paws and sighed softly. "I want…" He smiled weakly, his old eyes looking to his son now as his eyes seemed tired and sad, "I want…to see my sons together…before I pass on." Michelangelo gasped softly, he knew; he would look down and away from his father's gaze as he rubbed the back of his neck and felt a loss for words. "I know I am not long for this world, my son. I can feel in my body." Splinter would rise from his seat, going over to the kitchen counter as he took his empty tea pot and filled it with hot water. "I am old and my eyes are starting to fail me, so much so I am forced to wear these." He shows his son, his small glasses on his nose. "And I am growing weak and tired; my bones are protesting certain movements I make, and at times, I can't often rise from my own bed." Placing the pot on the stove, he put the fire on med-low, and searched through the cabinets to find his herbal tea mixture. He grumbled to himself softly as he wasn't able to find it, "Eh, my son, where did I last put my tea mixture?"

"Hm? Oh uh…near the meat seasoning, Splinter." Mikey responded.

Splinter squinted his eyes; he soon found the tea mixture, "Now what was I saying…Ah yes," He went to his son and sat down, grunting as he felt his back creaking. "I have lived a good life with you and Mina…but I miss your brothers…and it would make me so very happy to see all of you together again."

* * *

That night, Michelangelo had to make the biggest decision in his life; he sat near the phone. He looked to the phone several times; this would be for Splinter's birthday, he can handle having his brother's over just for that day. Reaching for the phone, he began dialing the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"**Hello**?" It was April's voice.

Michelangelo sighed softly as he rubbed his face and grumbled. "Hey April…it's me…Michelangelo…"

"**Oh, hi Mikey! How are you?**"

"I'm fine…I'm fine. Listen…can you…do me a favor?"

"**Hm, sure what's up?**"

"It's…It's for Splinter…do you think," Mikey took a moment, would he really want them back after what they did? They left him and Splinter and over the 25 years of being apart they, not once, had they called them or sent them a letter or even come to any of Splinter's other birthdays! Why should he get them back?! Just then he remembers Splinter's words…his words that were also like…a dying wish.

"**Mikey, you there?**"

"Yeah…I'm here…Look do you think you can…get my brother's here…for Splinter's birthday?"

"**Oh, sure! I still have Donnie's phone number, and Casey is always talking to Raphael, and I think Shadow still has the letter Leo gave her for her birthday.**"

"Thanks April. You're still coming to his party right?"

"**Mhm! Wouldn't miss it for the world.**"

"Thanks again, April…bye."

"**Goodbye, see you at the party.**"

**_CLICK

* * *

_**

**_ Two weeks later _**

"Do you think Splinter would like some of his friends from the battle Nexus?" Mina asked looking through the old album of memories. Michelangelo was pacing back and forth, his mind preoccupied with thing's as it is. Mina lifted her brow, "Michelangelo?"

"Hm? Do whatever hon…" Michelangelo had his eyes on the phone, almost waiting for-

**_RI-I-I-I-I-I-ING!!_**

"I GOT IT!!" He quickly took the phone, "Hello!"

"**Gees, Mikey could you yell any louder?**" It was Casey.

"Oh god Casey, I'm sorry. Um Any news of my br-" He turned looking at Splinter, who was reading the newspaper, and Mina you jumped at how quickly he took the phone. "Um…news from "you-know-who?"

"**Well I'm picking up Leo from the airport right now and Raph said he'd be driving down here with his family and-**"

"Whoa whoa, whoa! He brought…I mean, "you-know-who" brought his family?!"

"**Yeah, he said he wanted his kids to meet Splinter.**"

"Grrrr…Alright…fine…what about the last, "You-know-who?"

Mina had never seen Mikey so mad before, this concerned her. Splinter also grew concerned. Before he could go to Michelangelo, he abrupt into a coughing fit and asked Mina to kindly get him some tea. Mikey covered the right side of his ear to listen.

"**Donnie said he's be coming with Leatherhead by car, so if anything they'll all meet at April's old Antic store as planned.**"

Splinter began coughing louder, this caught Mikey's attention, "O-Okay Casey, I got to go, call me when they are all there. Bye." He went to kitchen to get Splinter's medication, but he was so shaken up on meeting his brother's and this whole birthday ordeal, he bumped his knee into the table and dropped Splinter's pill. This got him so mad, for a split second…he did a "Raphael". He grabbed the table and flung it out of the way while cursing loudly, "GOD DAMNIT!!"

Splinter and Mina both looked up, shocked and surprised that he just threw the table like that. Mikey panted hard, his fists clenched as he felt them shaking from all the anger bottled up inside him. He sighed, falling to his knees as he groaned and began picking up the medicine; his eyes were to the floor. He could feel the eyes of his wife and father looking at him with worry; as he got up; he placed the medicine on the counter and went to get his coat.

Mina rose, rubbing Splinter's back softly with her free hand as she was about to reach out to her changed husband. "M-Mikey-"

"I'm going out." Mikey said, not turning his head, but looking at them from the corner of his eye, "I'll be gone for an hour…if Casey calls, tell him to reach me by my shell cell…" He heads for the door and walks out; Splinter lowered his head, what would trouble his son so much? Mina walked forward to the front door, she placed her hand on the knob; she tightly closed her eyes and felt her eyes watering as she turned and leaned against the door. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she slide down and sat on the floor, bringing her knees as close to her as possible and sobbed in her hands. Splinter rubbed his head, he would gather some strength to get up and walk to her, but then stopped when he noticed that she fell silent.

"Mina?" He called out to her. Mina pulled her hands away from her face and looked down.

"S-Splinter….c-call 9-1-1…..please. M-My water broke…"

"What?"

"MY WATER BROKE!!" Mina screamed as she leaned down and held her belly.

"Oh Goodness! Eh…phone, phone…" He looked around for the phone, he turned and found it on the floor; Splinter picked it up and began calling 9-1-1.

"_Hello, 911. What's the Emergency?_"

**_TBC. . ._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Splinter!" Mikey had just gotten the call from Splinter on his shell cell about Mina. His heart almost skipped a beat as he was running from where he was to the hospital. He saw that Splinter was in the Emergency waiting room, sitting near the doors, a doctor was there next to him.

"You must be Michelangelo." He put his hand out, "I'm Doctor McCone, you'd best come with me." He would lead Michelangelo and Splinter in the back; all three of them rushed into the delivery room. Splinter waited outside the room, he feared that if he had one of his coughing episodes, the baby would get sick. Michelangelo was asked to wear a special outfit meant for delivery. At the time, all Mikey could hear was Mina's screams of pain and agony; the doctor rushed Mikey over to Mina's side.

"Mina? It's me, sweetie. I'm here." Mikey took hold of her hand and softly brushed his free hand through her hair. She turned to him with a teary smile as she gasped and closed her eyes, pushing as hard as she could as she screamed out in pain.

"You're almost there, push!"

"OH GOD MIKEY!!" She grabbed his hand hard, squeezing it as she growled and looked at him, "I HATE YOU!!"

"Gah! I…I love you too, honey!" He groans, from her constant squeezing. He knew it was the pregnancy that was making her say this. Suddenly the most joyous sound ever made rang in Mikey's ears. The sound of a crying baby; he turned to see if it was a girl or a boy.

"Congratulations…it's a baby girl." The doctor showed Mikey and Mina their crying daughter, she had Michelangelo's body, but there was no shell. She had a small patch of light brown hair and looked so small. Mina cried and laughed weakly, while Mikey kissed his baby and then kissed Mina in the lips.

"A girl…you had a girl." Mikey's tears fell, watching the nurses carefully as he smile grew wider and wider.

"She's so cute." Said a nurse as she placed the baby on the scale, "6 pounds, 2 ounces."

"A healthy baby." The doctor wrote this down in his notepad, so later he could make the baby certificate. "What will you name your child then?"

Mina smiles weakly, "I…I want…S-Splinter to…to name her…"

Mikey nodded, softly kissing her head as he asked if Splinter could come in. A nurse opened the door for Splinter; he slowly walked inside to see his son over Mina and their first born baby. Splinter smiled; he slowly walked over and sat down on a nearby chair, his paws firmly on his cane as he saw how beautiful their new baby was. "Have you decided on a name, my son?" Splinter would see a wide grin on his face as he took the baby carefully, supporting the head as he kneeled by Splinter, "Well Splinter…me and Mina were hoping that, well since you're her grandfather..."

"We would be honored…if you named her, Splinter." Mina said before Mikey tried to explain this the long way.

Splinter blinked, Mikey gave Splinter their unnamed daughter; at first Splinter had forgotten how to hold a baby, but fatherly instincts kicked in and he supported the baby. He was still in a surprised state, but then, looking at the baby in his arms; just seeing how small and beautiful she was, his eyes started to water. "M-My son…I…I should…b-be the one…honored…" He smiled as he saw the baby moving every so tenderly in Splinter's arms. He would tuck in the blanket, that was wrapped about the baby, under her chin so he could see her face and smiled, "Aurora…" His voice was soft when he said this, and for that moment, he could have sworn he saw the baby react to that name by moving its small hands.

"Aurora, hm?" Mikey looked to Mina, "What do you think love?"

"Yes, that name fits her perfectly." She smiles happily, her hand on Mikey's hand as she giggled and felt so filled with joy.

* * *

"So when's Mikey comin, Casey?" Raphael was sitting with his daughter, who was poking at her daddy's chest. Raphael's son was with his wife, Alexis (Who is a fox mutant).

"He's comin, he's comin! He had to go to the hospital for a while though and-"

"The Hospital?!" Donnie jumped up and went over to Casey, while Leo looked at Raph in worry. "Is he okay?"

"Take it easy Donnie!" Casey said as he tried to calm him down. "His wife was in labor and he didn't want to miss his child's birth."

"Mikey has a wife?" Leo said with a rather odd look on his face.

"Yeah I do," Everyone looked up to see Mikey, who looked exhausted from running, "But you guys wouldn't know, considering you never call…" Donnie looks down. "…or write…" Leonardo turns away. "…Or even come down to visit my wife, Splinter and me…" Raph looks to him, but then slowly turns; the words Mikey spoke hurt, but they were the truth. "You were all too busy with your own lives…" Mikey looked at all of them; Leatherhead, who was also there at the time, sat quietly.

Leonardo walked up to his young brother and rubbed his neck, "Look Mikey…we-"

"Save it," Michelangelo said with a bitter tone in his voice, "you're only here for one reason…Splinter. Tomorrow's his birthday…and as much as I don't want you here…Splinter wanted you guys to come."

"Come on Mikey" Raph began as he put his daughter down, "Let us explain why we left that day."

"I said, save it!" Mikey raised his voice at Raphael, "I know why you left, to get away from Splinter!"

All three of them froze, looking at each other for a moment as he looked down. Mikey was right on the dot, back when they were young, Splinter had often given them certain limits to go above surface every since the world was saved by them. Even though the humans had accepted them now, anti-mutant groups broke out and began attacking mutants at random. This made Splinter worried even more, and the three had enough…so they left.

"I'm right…aren't I?" He looked at all three, who not once, looked up. "As I thought…and you know what's worse…I haven't told Splinter yet…" Soon all three looked up, "Yeah, that's right…I haven't told him yet and you know why? Because he still loves you…and that makes me sick. Sick to know that his own son's who left because they couldn't stand him, are still getting his love."

Leonardo felt so ashamed, his tears falling down; Donnie placed his hand on his face to try and cover up the tears, but even that didn't work; and Raphael clenched his fist, tears streaming his face as he looked to Mikey.

Michelangelo shook his head and cried too, "Look…I want to start over…I want to have you as my brother's again, for Splinter's sake…and for my daughter."

All three looked at him, "You…you had a daughter?" Raphael asked.

"Yes…and Splinter named her Aurora." He said with a large smile, he took out some pictures and showed his brother's their daughter and Splinter. The guys just couldn't believe how Splinter had changed…he looked…so skinny and weak. And he was wearing glasses? Raphael rubbed his neck as he blinked to see his daughter tugging on his free hand.

"Dadee I wanna sees!" She said and smiled; Raphael picked her up and pointed to his father, "Who dat dadee?" She asked.

"That's Master Splinter…he's my daddy…and your grandpa, Michelle." He said as he smiled at the thought that Splinter was now a grandfather. Raphael's son went to the group of brothers and looked.

"But dad…he's…a rat…how did he become your dad?" asked Raph's son.

"Well, Alastair, when we go to your grandpa's birthday party, you can ask him okay?" Raphael was actually excited to go…but what would he get his father? He hadn't really thought about it.


End file.
